First Kiss
by L.N.Y. Wun
Summary: It's a Sorato, Mimoe, Takari, Kenlei and J/J fic


First Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: No characters are mine, blah, blah, blah.  
Notes: Sorry if some of the lyrics are wrong, I got them by ear.  
  
~You are all invited to the giga House at the digital world for a big surprise. Be there next Saturday at 6 pm   
sharp.~   
  
"Hey! Why is yours so much nicer than mine?" Davis asked.   
  
~6 pm sharp, next Saturday at the Giga house, go if you want.~  
  
The guys had found invitations on their desks and came together to check out wach other's   
invitations. They found that Ken, TK, Joe and Matt had the kinder invitation while Tai, Davis,Cody and Izzy   
had the more abrupt one. "Hey!" Everyone looked over to the voice and saw Jim, Joe's brother running   
over. "Hey!" he said again, "I'm glad I found you. I got this weird invitation taped to my car this morning."   
He showed them the invitation. It was the nicer version. "I guess that if I'm invited, I should go but I don't   
know how to get there." Jim explained. "We all got one too. How about this, we'll all meet at Izzy's house on  
Saturday. Then, we'll go together." Tai said. Everyone agreed.  
  
***Izzy's House***  
  
"Hey everyone." Davis said. "I asked the girls if they got any invitation and they said no. Can you   
believe that?" "Yes. Well, didn't you bring them with you anyways?" Ken asked. "Nah, they said that they   
were going shopping...with my sister!" Everyone fell down. "This could be important." Izzy said. "We'll have  
to e-mail them if we need help." Matt said. "Hey, speaking of, Cody said that he had kendo and couldn't   
make it." "OK, then everyone who's supposed to be here is here so let's go." Tai ordered. Ken took out his   
digivice and said, "Digiport Open!"  
  
~Funky Music Plays~  
  
They arrived in front of the Giga House. "Hey, why is it so dark in there?" Matt questioned."That   
was incredible! It was like a roller coaster ride." Jim stated excitedly. all of a sudden many Gekomon and   
Otamamon came out of the house. "Welcome friends, please come in and make yourselves at home. The   
surprise will be starting in a minute." The guys all looked at each other and shrugged. Then they followed   
the digimon inside. They walked through the giant kitchen and the giant bedroom and the giant living room   
all the way to a room with a stage! There were tables and it looked like a little cafe in a big room. Everyone   
sat down. "Ha! The girls went shopping and missed this?" Davis said. "I don't like this, it's kinda creepy and  
our digimon aren't here." Ken observed. The lights dimmed more and a spotlight appeared on the stage. A   
Gekomon and Otamamon stepped out and cleared there voices. " Presenting...the surprise. You will now   
view a performance by...Digigirls 5! dedicated out to TK, Ken, Joe, Matt and Jim." The curtains opened and all was black soft music played in the   
background. A spotlight came on the reveal...Kari, Yolei, Mimi, Sora and Jun. They sang.  
  
~Kari~Hey...  
Will I close my eyes  
Will I hold my breath  
Will I wanna cry  
Will our souls connect  
I've been thinking about it when I go to bed  
At night I wonder, wonder...  
  
~Yolei~ Will you hold my hand  
Will you speak of love  
Will the stars be shining in the sky above  
Will it be all love and dreamin' of  
For so long, holding on...  
  
~All~ Our first won't be the last   
Our love's to deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time   
That keeps us from the thing divine  
And when it's hear you know I gonna say...  
~Mimi whispers~ "Lay it on my lips"  
  
~Mimi~ Will it taste like candy  
Will it be that sweet  
Will our hearts be racing to a heavenly beat  
Will the moment sweep me off my feet   
And draw me under, under...  
  
~Sora~ Will I tremble tremble  
Will I beg for more  
Will it be like anything I've never felt before  
Will we be down for a little more  
One thing I, I know for sure...  
  
~All~ Our first won't be the last   
Our love's to deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time   
That keeps us from the thing divine  
And when it's hear you know I gonna say...  
~Sora whispers~ "Lay it on my lips"  
  
~Jun~ I can picture it all  
Inside my head  
Just how it's going to be  
But a girl can only dream so much  
Now she wants to make it real, make it real... (holds the high note)  
  
~Everyone else~Our first won't be the last   
Our love's to deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time   
That keeps us from the thing divine  
And when it's hear you know I gonna say...  
~Kari whispers~ "Lay it on my lips"  
  
Our first won't be the last   
Our love's to deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time   
That keeps us from the thing divine  
And when it's hear you know I gonna say...  
~Yolei. whispers~ "Lay it on my lips"  
  
Our first won't be the last   
Our love's to deep to end that fast  
and good things come to those who have to wait.  
I believe it's only time   
That keeps us from the thing divine  
And when it's hear you know I gonna say...  
~Sora whispers~ "Lay it on my lips"  
  
(Music dies out) The girls bowed and went off the stage to their respective guys. "Kari!" davis wailed as she  
whizzed by to TK. "My little sister...Sora!" Tai wailed as Sora did as Kari to Matt. Tai, Davis said together   
with a sigh, "I feel so alone." Izzy hadn't noticed a thing, he was busy with his laptop.   
Jim spoke again, " If you girls were only targetting us then why'd you give an invitation to the others?" Mimi  
replied, " It would have looked odd how some got it and others didn't." "Ya, "Yolei added,"We got Cody to   
babysit the digimon!" "Well, show's over, let's go home." Kari suggested. They all went back through Izzy's   
computer and Jim and Jun kept talking about how it was like a roller coaster ride. Each new couple went   
their separate ways, Jim and Jun, Kari and TK, Ken and Yolei, Mimi and Joe, Matt and Sora but they all   
shared one thing, the first kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
